Funplex (CSS Remix)
(Xbox DLC) |wykonawca= |album= |rok= 2008 |dlc=20 Grudnia, 2011 (JD3) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Kobieta (♀) |trud= |wysi= |zruch=5 (JD3) |truch= 1 (JD) |piktokolor= (Odnowione Piktogramy) |kolorr= (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=60 (JD) 50 (JD3) 52 (Remake) |czt=2:50 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Funplex (CSS Remix)" wykonania The B-52's jest dostępne w i jako DLC, ale tylko w wersji na XBOX. Wygląd Tancerki Tancerka nosi baseballowy ubiór: * Długa, pomarańczowa fryzura z fioletowym/różowym diademem * Długi, pomarańczowy sweter z fioletowymi i białymi paskami * Fioletowa bransoletka * Biały pasek * Wysokie, pomarańczowe skarpetki * Purpurowe obcasy File:Funplex_coach_1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 File:Funplex_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Tło Tło jest różowo-czerwone z obrazkiem piorunów. W , jest bardziej animowane i pioruny rozjaśniają się czasami. Trzęsi-ruchy W wersji , jest tylko jeden Trzęsi-ruch. Trzęsi-ruch:'''Wygnij swoje ciało na lewą stronę i trzęś swoimi oboma rękami, zginając je obie blisko siebie. cutmypic (11).png|Trzęsi-ruch 1 Złote Ruchy W wersji z występuje 5 Złotych Ruchów. '''Złoty Ruch 1: Ustaw swoje ręce na biodrach. Złoty Ruch 2: Ustaw swoje ręce, jakbyś miał powiedzieć "Co?" Złoty Ruch 3: Podstaw swoje ręce na włosy. Złoty Ruch 4: Podnieś swoje ręce do góry, trzymając obie za siebie. Złoty Ruch 5: Udawaj, że grasz na gitarze lewą reką, a trzymasz ją prawą. Funplex GM1.png|Złoty Ruch 1 Funplex GM2.png|Złoty Ruch 2 Funplex GM3.png|Złoty Ruch 3 Funplex GM4.png|Złoty Ruch 4 Funplex GM5.png|Złoty Ruch 5 Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Just a Gigolo * Love Boat * So What Ciekawostki Ogólnie *To jest pierwsza piosenka The B-52's w serii. *Użyta wersja piosenki w grze to extended remix. Jest ona skrócona o 2 minuty. *Wyświetlany tekst piosenki różni się między tym w , a w : **"Muzak" (w linijce "Moving to the muzak") jest pokazane jako "music". **"Funplex" jest pokazane jako "funplex" w , gdzie nie ma dużej litery F. **"Oh oh oh" jest pokazane jako "Oh Ohoh.." (z dwiema kropkami zamiast trzech). **"Wonderbra" jest podzielone na dwa słowa ("wonder bra") w . **"Hipp'ie'" i "T'''-shirt" są kolejno wyświetlane jako "hipp'''y" i "t'''-shirt" w . **"You kicked my heart" pojawia się jako "Kicked my heart" w . ***Wersja tekstu z jest użyta w remake'u. Wersja klasyczna *Wersja z jest jedną z sześciu układów w których Złote Ruchy pojawiają się po kolei po sobie, po I Want You Back, Proud Mary, Should I Stay or Should I Go, Sympathy For The Devil i When I Grow Up. *'' '' to jedyna tancerka płci żeńskiej w Mashupie Love Boat. *W wideo Just Create , była grana część remiksu z klaskaniem, która nie występuje w choreografii. *W ikonie menu i ekranie wyboru tancerza, tancerka nie ma swojej bransoletki. *W trybie Puppet Master w , jeden z podpisów ma literówkę, "Cheerl'a'''der s Punch" (zamiast "Cheerl'ea'der s Punch"). *'Złote Ruchy 1, 2, 3 and 4 zostały usunięte w Mashupie Love Boat, jak również w każdym trybie Party Master w w której występowała ta część układu. *W remake'u, ten piktogram został niepoprawnie recyklowany podczas drugiego refrenu: mówi on graczowi, że ma podnieść tylko prawą rękę, podczas gdy tancerka podnosi obie. Galeria Tex1 256x256 d69a99f7b2011fe4 14.png|Funplex Funplex thumb@2x.jpg|Funplex (JD3) Funplex.jpg|Funplex (Remake) FunplexMenu.png Funplex_pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy funplex beta picto.png|Piktogram Beta Funplex cover@2x.jpg|Okładka w Just Dance Now Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk The B-52s - Funplex Gameplaye Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance 3-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Funplex ru:Funplex pt-br:Funplex Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki EDM Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki The B-52's Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Remiksy Kategoria:Recyklowane DLC Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki Kategoria:Wydłużone Piosenki Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki